


An Even Score

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kate and Scott are thieves that get the best of Seth and Richie during one of their jobs. And Seth is none too pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Even Score

“Son of a bitch!” Seth swears as Richie tries to bandage up the wound. They’ve had plenty of experience with gunshot wounds but it isn’t the gunshot wound that’s pissing him off.

Richie chuckles as he cleans up the mess and his brother winces. “How old was the girl again?”

“Shut up, Richard,” Seth hisses, “this isn’t funny. She got away with our damn score! We cased that bank for weeks. And she shot me.”

“Yeah well, she got there first. Didn’t you wonder why the cute teller was flirting with you?”

“Hey, I’m a gentleman,” says Seth, “it could have been for my good looks and charming personality.”

His brother snorts. “Sure. That’s exactly why she pulled a gun on your ass. And the Bruce Lee look-a-like security guard she worked with got away with the money instead of us.”

“She was only eighteen. She didn’t look threatening. She looked like a church girl.”

“Look, you’re all fixed up. Just let it drop man, okay? You win some. You lose some.”

“Yeah but not to some goddamned kid.”

Richie sighs. “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Damn straight I’m not gonna let this one go. Next time I see Little Miss Teller, her ass is mine.”

“Sure, sure thing Seth.”

It’s about a month later before they see the girl that got in their way again. Seth is at the Big Kahuna Burger getting them lunch when he notices the Bruce Lee look-a-like sitting at a counter on his cell phone.

“Son of a—“Seth swears. He grabs the burgers just in time to see the young, brunette “teller” from the bank coming out of the bathroom.

“You ready, Scott?” she says to Bruce Lee boy.

Scott looks up from his phone. “Took you long enough, sis.”

“Hey, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us. It’s either that or we stop again. I thought you’d want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Yeah. And we stayed too long.”

She laughs. “How long is too long?”

Seth grins, seizing the opportunity and standing so close behind her that it makes her stiffen. “Long enough for me to find you, Little Lady.” He puts his hand on her shoulders making her take a sharp, intake of breath.

“Scott” whoever the hell he is, stands up from the booth. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Why? Going to ‘take’ her from me?”

The kid narrows his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it. But Kate might kick your ass.”

“Kate huh? Nice name,” he says as he keeps her body pressed against hers. “You owe me a score. And you shot me.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” she sneers, “we took the bank fair and square. It’s not my fault you didn’t notice us casing the place before you got fooled.”

“Yeah well, I don’t like getting fooled. So I think I should take what’s owed to me.”

“You mean nothing?”

“Kate, just shoot this bastard again,” Scott insists.

“Relax, Scott. He doesn’t mean any harm. I don’t think so at least by the way his trigger is showing.” She’s right. His length is tense against her backside and his hands are now wrapped around her waist. “What’s it gonna take to get you to let me go?”

“Well you took a score from me. It’s only fair I get something in return,” he whispers into her ear as he turns her so that she’s facing him.

She’s blushing, and her hard demeanor has fallen just a bit. He chuckles, kissing her hard and biting her lip until it bleeds. Her hands grip his ass, and Seth almost forgets that they’re in a public place. Almost.

Until he hears Scott, whoever the hell he is, clearing his throat. The two pull apart. Seth’s breathing heavy, and Kate’s flushed. “We’re even,” she says as she pulls away.

Seth blinks, taken aback. “Thirty mill, sister. Not even close. I’ll be expecting a number so I can collect on the rest.”

A smile crosses her face. She takes out a pen from her pocket then scribbles something on his hand. She steps back and glances at Scott. “Come on brother, let’s go.”

Scott nods, and the two leave. Seth stands there with a smile on his face. “Sir?” the waitress that took his order earlier is staring at him. “Sir did you want your order?”

“"Oh. Shit.” Seth goes to grab his wallet from his pants, only to realize it’s not there. “Son of a—-“He runs out of the burger shop. Only to find that the two siblings are speeding off in a black convertible, with Kate laughing in the driver’s seat. And all he has is the taste of her lips on his mouth. Also that instead of a number he has “fuck you” on the palm of his hand.


End file.
